eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4813 (3 March 2014)
When Richie Scott calls, Phil sends Sharon off alone to check on progress at the bar. He’s later telling Sharon he knows what she did when they’re interrupted by Roxy and Amy. Roxy tells Phil and Sharon that the first three weeks they were in Ibiza Ronnie barely got out of bed then freaked out when Roxy wanted to come home. They went out for a drink and, claiming a man touched her up, Ronnie smashed a tequila bottle on the bar and threatened him. Unfortunately, the man was an off duty cop and Ronnie was taken to the station. Next morning Ronnie seemed happy but said they had to come home. When Ritchie arrives, Phil accuses Sharon of stitching him up - she’d named herself sole director of the bar. Ritchie’s redrawn the articles naming both Sharon and Phil as company directors; Sharon has no choice but to sign the paperwork. Once Sharon’s gone, Phil admits he doesn’t trust her but won’t tell Ritchie why. Sporting a new look, Ronnie arrives back in the Square. Aleks volunteers to carry her bags and realises she and Roxy are sisters. Back home, Ronnie reveals she’s bought the boxing gym. She hands out presents to everyone; Roxy’s gift is a charm bracelet and Ronnie says it comes with a big sorry. Sharon rejects the computer game Ronnie’s bought Dennis. When they’re alone, Sharon tells Ronnie she knows about Carl and produces Carl’s phone. Sharon gives Ronnie an ultimatum, either Ronnie goes or she does - but if she goes she’s giving the phone to the police… Clumps of Carol’s hair are falling out. She puts on heavy make-up but quickly wipes it off, deciding she looks ridiculous. Carol and David set off to get Carol’s gene test result. Sonia and Bianca admit to each other that they’re terrified. At the hospital, Carol’s unimpressed when David presents her with a wedding magazine. Carol and David are told it’s not good news, Carol has the gene. Her children and siblings should be tested and if they’re positive then their children too. With a significant risk of another tumour, Carol realises she’s potentially facing a double mastectomy and having her ovaries removed. On the way home, David and Carol stop at a café they used to frequent. While Carol’s in the loo, Bianca phones David. Not knowing what to say, David promises there’s nothing to worry about. Billy delivers a bag of chicken nuggets to Bianca for Mo. Tiffany’s excited but David insists she wouldn’t be if she knew what was in them. Tiffany feigns a fever to stay off school, sticking the thermometer in a hot drink to trick Bianca. Lola babysits for Bianca; down to her last nappy, she’s glad of the work. But when Bianca comes home to discover Tiffany’s taken against nuggets she blames Lola and refuses to pay her. Sonia tells Bianca Tiffany actually researched it online but Bianca’s too preoccupied to go after Lola. It’s Alfie’s 50th birthday and Mo’s taken Tommy to nursery so Alfie and Kat can have a lie in. However, Alfie’s uncommunicative with Kat and doesn’t want his present. He eventually tells Kat he wants her to go back to the police and tell them the truth. Kat tells him Mo’s offered to babysit and is scathing when she says she’ll make an excuse. Looking at his cards, Alfie finds an airmail letter from Australia. Presuming it was a card from Spencer and Vicki Kat later asks about it and Alfie claims it was a marketing letter. Cindy’s adamant she doesn’t want an abortion but Ian starts looking up clinics. Lucy talks to Cindy, confiding that she once had an abortion herself. Cindy insists she’s not Lucy and is keeping the baby. She still won’t say who the father is. Ian flips, telling Cindy she isn’t staying under his roof. He gives her money for a train ticket to Plymouth but Cindy refuses to go. Ian refuses to buy fish fingers from Mo and is later annoyed when he realises Mo’s tricked Sonia into accepting and paying for the fish fingers at the café. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes